Sleeping Beauty Madness
by 7greenevilpuppies
Summary: Tenten is the new girl at a school just as they're setting up for a school play. This causes many problems as she gets tangled up with Neji and his friends along with some other unwelcome persons. major nejixtenten, some sasuxsaku, naruxhina, and shikaxin
1. Chapter 1

Wow a high school fic! They're fun to do. This fic belongs to Neji and Tenten. They belong together. There is some sasuxsaku, naruxhina, and shikaxino. I'll tell you now that I actually really like Sasuke and Ino together, but I had to do this just at least once, besides it'll make my friend Minto really happy. I hope ya'll like it. Here goes everything….

Sleeping Beauty Madness

Chapter 1

Being late on your first day in a new school wasn't on top of Tenten's 'You have to do this before you die' list, so she had to continue running on her throbbing legs. The Leaf Fire High (I know, stupidest name ever thought of, I get it) was thankfully in sight now. As Tenten made it to the campus grounds, she slowed down to a walk.

The school was absolutely beautiful. The grass was the perfect shade of green; every one of the blades seemed to be cut the exact same length. Tenten took a good whiff of the fresh smell of clean air. She was surprised that the flowers bloomed so early in February, after all spring hadn't arrived just yet.

Tenten had just transferred to this school in Hokkaido from one in Tokyo. 'Maybe they use some kind of miracle grow or something.' Tenten thought. She walked up the path that led to the school's entrance. Looking through the glass doors, she could tell that a lot of people went to this school. Lots of people were scurrying around to each other's lockers to chat, or running into a classroom to go over things with the teachers.

Finally, Tenten walked through the doors of the busy building. Already people were staring at her. Tenten nervously tugged at her purple polo. She then dashed up the stairs in hopes of getting to the office faster and escaping their eyes.

She found the office easily; it was right at the top of the stairway. At the desk was a girl with long pale blonde hair who was currently talking on the office phone to maybe a parent. "Thanks again, ma'am, have a great day." The girl hung up the phone and turned to look at Tenten. "Hello there, may I help you?" she asked with a warm smile.

Tenten returned the smile with a nervous looking one. "Um, yes. I need a schedule. I just transferred." The blonde smiled and asked her name. Then the girl searched it on a computer and clicked a button. The printer started making some weird noises before printing something.

"It should be ready in a minute. Well Tenten, my name is Ino. Nice to see a new face around."

The girl named Ino grabbed the paper out of the machine and looked at it. "Oh sweet, I've got like three classes with you!" Tenten smiled at the fact that she had now an acquaintance.

"See you around. Hope you find your classes ok." Ino waved to her as she walked out of the office.

Tenten found her locker and the combination worked alright also. She shoved her little panda backpack inside it and shut the door. When Tenten tried to move, she couldn't. Tenten looked down to find her stupid polo stuck inside the door. "Ooooh,…" she moaned in exasperation.

Tenten tried tugging the fabric out of the damn thing but it didn't work. She tried the lock but of course, of all times it couldn't work. "Excuse me, do you need help?"

She looked up to see an exceptionally good looking guy. His long black hair fell in front of his broad shoulders because he had to bend down to her level. Tenten avoided his pearly white eyes and turned rather red. "Um, yeah I need help." Tenten answered him.

"What is your combination?" he asked politely.

"Um," she looked down at her schedule which also had her combo on it, "2-7-70" she told him (random numbers).

The handsome guy finished turning the knob of the lock and the door released her from its grip. "Thanks! I appreciate that a lot." Tenten then turned red all over again because the guy's other good looking friends, one with black hair and another with blonde and a guy who had brown hair in a spiky ponytail, were laughing at her; the blonde one rather loudly.

"I have to go to first period….uh bye." She said quickly so she could get out of there fast. Tenten stopped by the restroom first. When she got there, she was welcomed by a not so pleasant surprise.

", and OMG, that stupid slut never got near my Sasuke kun again! Ha ha ha!" a girl with black hair was saying to her friend. A girl with red hair turned to see who walked in on their conversation. "Ewe, it's a new girl." The chick said in an extremely high pitched and annoying voice. She also looked at Tenten and sported a disgusted face which would piss her off.

"Well, excuse me!" Tenten said and walked out of the restroom just as two more girls walked in whose giggles sounded just as annoying. Tenten walked to her first class in not the best of moods.

There was an empty seat next to a girl with pink hair. "Um, excuse me, but is this seat taken?" she asked. "Oh no, you can have it." The girl said. "Thanks."

Tenten viewed the classroom for a second and spotted the nice guy who saved her from her locker, oh, and his friends. Her mouth was widened for a second until he looked up to see her. Then the classroom door opened and you could hear the head banging squeal from the chicks from the restroom.

"Oh no, we have the new girl." A blonde one mentioned, faking a tear with her finger and pointed at Tenten with the other.

"Hey, why don't you fuck off?" the pink haired girl asked 'politely'. "Whatever, Sakura." The blonde's brown haired friend said. The bitches made their way to Tenten's savior and his friends.

"Hi, Neji kun!" the red head said as she plopped down on his lap. Neji shoved the girl off of him and said in a low and mean whisper, "Never do that again, Kiyui." The girl, Kiyui, totally missed the point of Neji's tone and responded with, "Oh, you know you like me, Neji." Kiyui got up off the floor and blew him a kiss. The other boys, apparently named Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru, had similar problems with Kiyui's friends. They found themselves a seat near the boys and started chatting about useless shit.

Ino and a girl who introduced herself as Hinata came in and sat down next to Tenten's new friend Sakura. "Where is the teacher?" Tenten asked. "Oh, Kakashi sensei is always very late." Hinata mentioned in a quiet shy voice. "Well, we must learn a lot in this class huh?" Tenten mumbled. Ino and Sakura giggled at Tenten's comment.

A pencil whizzing trough the air had landed in one of Tenten's buns on the top of her head. Taking out the pencil, she looked at the direction it came from. The girls were laughing and holding up a badly drawn picture of Tenten so she could see. Tenten's new friends were scowling at them, but Tenten was smiling. She took one more pencil out of her green binder. Tenten said, "Take an art class, _please_." She chucked one pencil into the middle of the paper the drawing was on and the other into the hat that the black haired girl named Kayo was wearing. Both items became pinned to the wall behind the girls.

"Bitch, that hat was new!" Kayo screeched. Her face turned red with rage. Neji stared at Tenten for a bit before turning to Sasuke to say, "I don't know about you, but I have to say that was impressive." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Did you see the face Kayo made?" Neji nodded only half listening and turned back to Tenten.

She was laughing really hard and it looked and sounded anything but lady like. Ino, Hinata and Sakura were laughing along with her, but still maintaining the composure that Tenten was lacking at the moment.

The teacher finally arrived and started with the lesson. Throughout the whole lesson, Neji would steal glances at Tenten. Kiyui took notice of this. Glaring at Tenten wasn't going to help and she knew it. Life for Tenten was going to become very difficult if Kiyui could help it.

At the end of the lesson, Kakashi mentioned some events that were going to be taking place soon. "If you can remember last year's play, Romeo and Juliet, was preformed wonderfully by Yumi san. The town people want our school to perform another play. This time it will be Sleeping Beauty. After school tomorrow, the try outs will be held in auditorium. Be there if you want to try out or if you want to help out with the props and stuff like that."

xoxo

Hinata and Neji's house

"Hinata, who was that girl you were with today at lunch?" Neji asked his cousin. "Oh, my new friend Tenten, why?" Hinata asked while she put her long indigo hair in a ponytail so she could do dishes. "Nothing, I was just wondering." He smiled at her before going to his room to do homework.

'That girl, Tenten, is very interesting.' Neji thought. The phone rang and it was Sasuke. "Hey, Neji, are you trying out for the play?" Sasuke asked. "Trying out? Sasuke, I don't even need to. I'm already going to be the prince." Neji said. He was such a good actor and singer that he knew that tomorrow the drama teacher was going to beg him to be one of the main characters. "Are you trying out, Sasuke?" "Yeah, but I'll just try out and be what ever the teacher wants me to be." They talked for a little longer until Hinata called Neji and her father and sister to dinner.

xoxo

Ok now. Hope you liked it. Yes Hinata is not stuttering. She has friends to back her up all the time so I'm sure they'd have given her the confidence to stop. She is still shy though. So yeah, please review, I'll love more than I already do. You know, the weirdest thing was when I thought of this story, I was listening to **Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. **Good song.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Thanks all who added me to author alert and stuff like that! I won't fail to mention you later. This is the second chapter YAY! This time I was listening to **Spit Fire by Prodigy.** It's so weird that I do that. Inspiration from the craziest songs ever, I think something is wrong with me. Please don't forget to review.

Um, I think I failed to mention that I (takes nervous glance around the room) don't own Naruto. Shocking, I know. If I did, well let's just say that Itachi wouldn't go blind and he'd my slave 4-eva!

Chapter 2

Tenten arrived to school with a smile on her tired face. After she put her stuff in her locker, she made sure she wouldn't get stuck in it and scooted on toward her classroom.

Tenten sat down with the girls. They were talking about the play. "Tenten, Hinata says she going to try out for Maleficent in the play, Sleeping Beauty." Ino exclaimed laughing. Tenten's eyes widened a bit before asking, "Isn't she the bad guy? Hinata, no offenses but you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Hinata giggled at her friends. "Don't worry, I can pull it off." "Whatever, I wish you luck." Sakura said as Ino and Tenten nodded their heads in agreement. Other people in the classroom kind of widened their eyes too because they over heard their conversation. In the other corner of the classroom, the four nasty maniacs were laughing at Hinata. Then they felt stupid because everyone had gotten over it and they were still laughing.

"Hey Hinata, just wanted to say that you'd probably be great in the play!" Naruto said/yelled to the blushing girl. 'Naruto just said something to me…' she thought. Then she snapped and yelled "Ihavetogogetadrink!" and Hinata ran out of the room like something was threatening her life. Tenten was about to run after her but Sakura stopped her. Naruto walked back to his seat with a slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" "Oh, nothing. She just has a _major_ crush on that dude. She's so shy about that I'm afraid she might not be able to handle it." Sakura said with Ino disagreeing. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself, forehead." Sakura glared as her forehead kind of gleamed in the light and she muttered something like 'Ino pig' or 'miss piggy'.

The whole class period went by without the arrival of Kakashi or Neji. Tenten didn't really care. She moved on to second then third period and finally fourth and that's when he decided to show. Fourth period was P.E. and it was her favorite class of the day. Even though she sucked at any other sport that wasn't lacrosse, she enjoyed the freedom her muscles got. Today they were playing softball.

Strike! And the Shikamaru and Naruto lover girls', Hiko and Rasa's, team had to go into the field for the other team to bat. They were losing the game for their team and they were becoming very irritated. They stayed with each other in the wrong places on the field. Tenten was now up to bat. 'I can't mess up.' she thought as the ball was coming for her at its rapid speed. Neji was in the stands watching her intently now. Tenten swung the bat hard and hit the ball for the first time in all the times she's played softball. Tenten was jumping up and down until her teammates yelled for her to start running. The happy girl took off in the wrong direction. One of her teammates turned her around so she would run the right way.

While everyone was laughing at Tenten and not paying attention to the ball, it was heading straight toward the two oblivious morons. When Hiko screamed, everyone looked. Tenten who had already run to home and had nothing to worry about looked up to see Hiko holding her face in agony. When she removed her hands, you could see that her face was twice its normal size. "Now how will Shikamaru kun love me now?!" Hiko whaled. Rasa who was laughing had shut up so she could hold Hiko to comfort her. They rushed to the nurse's office.

Once they were gone, everyone cheered for Tenten. The person inside her was laughing her head off but Tenten felt really bad. Still that's what Hiko deserved; another point for karma (cheers)!

Neji walked up to Tenten after she got changed out of her gym clothes. "I saw what you did out there." The girl looked at him and smiled. "It wasn't my fault. After all, I suck at the sport." Neji smiled at that. Tenten now got to have a good look at his handsome face. She looked away with a little blush before he could return his attention to her again. She turned back around to see his hand held out to her. Accepting it, he helped her off the bench.

"Are you trying out for the play?" Neji asked her as they were walking to their next class. "I don't know, maybe." Now Tenten was actually thinking about the play. Everyone else was thinking about it too, but it's just now that she starts to think about it. "Maybe I will." As much as she sucked at softball, she was pretty good an actress. She just had never really used her acting abilities, except for the dramatic lies she tells her disgusting parents.

Neji was glad that she said that she'd try out. He had already admitted to himself that he liked her. Tenten was an interesting person to him. She was also different from the type of person he'd usually date. Now all he had to work on was the courage to ask her out. I know, you're thinking 'but Neji is a brave big boy, right?' but yes he's chicken in this situation. He'll work on it later.

Fifth period was unusually energetic for world geography (sorry, but I couldn't think of a good 11th grade coarse) because of some girl who'd changed her schedule. "Oh, the pain these innocent people had gone through! Oh, thy tears of thy people!" That's how this girl reacted to hearing about a war. Some of the students had to cover their ears to block out some of her booming voice. She was dressed quite colorfully. Her poncho was tie dye, covering up her flower decorated jeans. The girl had on these bright blue boots and the end of her jeans been tucked into them. When ever she flailed her arms in the air dramatically, you could see that she wore a gray shirt that said in big black letters 'DRAMA' under her poncho. In the girl's curly, shoulder length, purple locks were a huge red poinsettia flower.

This certainly was an interesting character to high school. "Hinata, who is this chick?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked at Tenten nervously before saying, "That, is the almighty drama student, Yumi. She exists solely for acting, or so she says. Yumi was also one of the main characters in every school play there has ever been. Very talented but also very greedy over parts of the plays she wants to be in. In other words, if you try to be one of the characters she wants to be, then she will do _anything_ to get the part."

Tenten took a long look at this Yumi person. She didn't look like the type of person who would be conniving. But Hinata was the one who warned her and even though Tenten knew her for only a little while, she already knew she was the type of person who couldn't lie. "I just hope that she doesn't want to be Maleficent." Hinata said in a very un- Maleficent but rather worried voice.

'I hope that she doesn't want to be Aurora because that's exactly who I'm trying out for.' Tenten thought.

xoxo

In the auditorium

Tenten looked around to see that Ino was there with paint all over her face. "Hey, Tenten!" She welcomed happily. Ino recognized the 'what the heck are/were you doing?' look and explained that she is one of the people who paint the backdrops.

Tenten went to go sit down in one of the seats where the rest of anybody who wanted to try out sat. "Who are you going for?" Neji asked, suddenly appearing there. Tenten mentioned Aurora and Neji's eyes widened for a second. "Good luck." was his muttered reply. They talked for a bit until this insane looking woman emerged from the other side of the maroon curtains.

"Oh my God, this better not be the drama teacher." Tenten thought desperately. The woman indeed was the clichéd drama teacher. Tenten could only guess she was just as nutty and spazzy and wild as any of the ones from the movies she's seen. Mrs. Kyo her name was and for heaven's sake, she had blue streak running from the hair line along her forehead all the way down to the end of her waist length blonde, almost white, hair. This woman flashed these serious but wild brownish red eyes that made sure everyone understood that she can be one dangerous woman if you screw her project up.

"Good afternoon everyone. I want everyone to get into groups of characters you want to try out for. In other words, all the ones who want to try out for one of the fairies get together and so on. Also if you wanted to try out for Prince Philip then forget it. I've already decided that Neji will be perfect for the part." When she said that, all of the ones who wanted to be him had sulked away from the auditorium.

"Neji, you could sit in one of the seats in the back for now, I need you to stay until the end of try outs for some important information."

Mrs. Kyo turned around to take a look at how things were going to go. When her hawk eyes spotted the only two Auroras, her thin red lips turned up in a smile and she made her way to the stage. 'I'll save the best for last.' The psycho thought.

With Tenten and Yumi

"Who the hell are you?" Yumi asked in an ice cold tone of voice. "I'm Aurora, how are you?" Tenten replied happily. Yumi huffed a good amount of air before saying, "Oh no you're not, you peasant." Tenten cocked an eyebrow at her as did Yumi and they both turned their backs to each other before they created some drama that nobody really needed at the moment.

Hinata got her chance to try out and everyone was utterly shocked. This chick sounded so evil. The girl automatically found her place in the play. Sakura, who had gotten there late, had made it for the red fairy, and Sasuke made it for King Stephen (Aurora's dad).

Finally it was Yumi and Tenten's turn. They both got up but before Tenten could move at all, Yumi had shoved her back down in her seat. She ran ahead toward the stage, as she did, Yumi tied her purple hair up. When Yumi was done Tenten crawled onto the stage and acted her heart out. She shouted the lines she was given, acted anything she had to. If she had to pretend to cry, Mrs. Kyo knew she could probably do it.

In the end Tenten made it as Aurora and Yumi as the blue fairy, Meriwether. When Yumi got home, she dramatically tore up her room. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, gggggggrrrr!" She screamed and yelled. The girl grabbed a picture of her mother. She was a glamorous looking woman who was never home. Yumi chucked the thing at the wall and formed a small hole in it. "Oops." Yumi picked it up and grabbed a nail and hammer out of the little desk next to the area. "This 'Aurora' girl is going down." She seethed. Yumi pictured that she was banging Tenten's head rather than the head of a nail into the wall.

xoxo

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have had a lot of things going on, like finding out that my new stepmother (who is awesome) is pregnant with my new brother! Ya! Well I love you all so please review please. Uh, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey party people, this is Rubi! Its been a long ass time, i know and appologize! The years amount to technical difficulties and personal events that nobody cares about so lets get on to our story!

once again, i do not own naruto...boo hoo...literally

Chapter 3

Tenten got to her house feeling extremely tired from being chased around by classmates who wanted to know how in the universe she beat 'Yumi the Drama Freak' in getting a main part as Aurora. As she opened the front door, she listened to know if her parents were home...well, her mom was. "Tenten! Where the fuck have you been!" her mother hollered. The poor girl didn't bother to answer, like that fat woman really cared. She let her mother continue her ranting to herself and bound up the stairs. Before she entered her room which was the second room door in the tiny hallway, she stopped by the first room door and opened it. This revealed a small girl the age of four sitting in the middle of her room that had a tiny amount of boxes (since they just moved there afterall). The tiny girl, who looked almost exactly like Tenten buns and all, was crying silently and the second she saw the older girl, she hopped up to hug and burry her crumbled, sniffling features into Tenten's leg.

"Sister! I wondered where you went!" she said as she lifted her face to see her big sister's. Tenten's face melted and she picked her up into her arms. She was probably crying about something mean that their terrible mother said to her. "Everything is alright now ok, Kyone?" The older girl assured her.

Their parents (especially mother) were indeed horrible. They never hit their daughters or anything but they certainly didn't love them. The only reason her parents are even married is because of Tenten. They planned to drop her like she was hot the second she turned 18 but then her mother fucked up and had her beloved little sister, Kyone. If anyone thought their mother would be resentful to Tenten then they were right but their mother hated Kyone the most for being born. Therefore, the poor girl got the brunt of their mother's anger leaving Tenten heartbroken for the sweet baby.

While 'Mommy Dearest' sat on her ass all of Kyone's life, Tenten took up her role as her little sister's guardian. She cared for her as an infant, taking care of diapers and feeding and bathing and taking her for doctor check ups. Tenten used her babysitting and petsitting money to buy the few toys and books her sister does have. She's the one who walks her sister to pre-k everyday and takes her out to eat on her birthdays. Kyone knows how to keep a clean room and be self-sufficient because of her big sister, hell, everything that Kyone knows was taught to her by Tenten.

After she dried her little sister's tears and put her down for a nap, Tenten entered her own room and took out pajamas. Even if it is only 5:45 Tenten was exhausted enough from running around all day to want to get out of the stiff and sweaty clothes she was wearing at that crowded school theater. She got comfortable in the cotton, one piece, pink pajamas she chose and settled on her bed that sat by a window overlooking the outside world. Pulling her panda backpack onto her lap, she thought about what she got herself into. "Could i really do this?" Tenten voiced her doubt as she took out the script with her new friend's numbers scrawled on it. The girls were really proud of her and wanted to practice as group together on Tuesdays and Thursday nights. The cast of the play was given a whole month to memorize their lines before having after school practice everyday until the performace in June. Tenten would have to take Kyone with her because she'd be damned if she left her home for so long with their mother.

This was a lot to worry about and it was so fast. She brought it on herself though. She felt good about making it as Aurora but that Yumi girl really looked upset. Of course her concern was shortlived due to being followed around by shocked people. Trying to get out of the cluster was her primary worry. "Just blown outta the water by my own untapped talent I guess!" With that as her last thought on the subject, she went downstairs desiring to simply make food without dealing with mother.

xoxo

The morning was glorious around the campus that day. The sun was shining and dew was making the grass sparkle like magic. Only two days of school and Tenten's name seemed to gain instant conversation due to the fact that she got to be Aurora, the one who kisses the school's very own Prince Neji. This wasn't that big a deal to Tenten herself who was enjoying the morning's gifts but Kiyui held the issue pretty high.

"That bitch! Just a complete slut is what she is!" boomed the infuriated female. Outside the girls restroom, people scattered in fear of Kiyui's wrath (LoL!). "But I thought you were a slut." Rasa mentioned as she handed a cigarette to her friend. "So! That Tenten is worse than me! Why don't you take a break from being retarded!" Kiyui shouted. Rasa's face fell from the dumb expression she was sporting to one where her green eyes were twinkling with confusion. The girl couldn't help it, she was just naturally stupid. "Who cares what Tenten does, Kiyui. Everyone knows that Neji kun never goes for ugly girls with flat chests." Hiko joined in while messing with her long blonde hair. She was trying to cover the bump that didn't completely heal from the ball Tenten hit with her hair. Hiko continued with "I just wanna sabotage that Tenten for ruining my face!" "Your face was already ruined,"...

Everyone turned to see Ino along with Tenten, Sakura and Hinata come in. ", and I hope you know better than to mess with our friend." Kiyui frowned as she heard that. She took a long draw from the cigarette and let the smoke flow out of her mouth and giggled when she heard Hinata choke on it. "Let's go find Kayo, girls. These idiots make me wanna puke." Kiyui told her minions. "You look like puke.." Sakura muttered when the girls walked out. "I bet she's by Sasuke somewhere..." was the last thing they heard before the evil ones were gone for good.

"Wow, Tenten. Way to make horrid enemies!" Ino commented. "Weren't they already? Any enemy of my friend's is an enemy of mine?" Tenten asked smiling. "You're totally right." The girls all laughed at this. Hinata then spoke up about something. "Hey, Tenten chan. I don't know for sure but i think my cousin may be interested in you." "Really? Nah, it's probably nothing." the girl of the subject said.

xoxo

When they walked into their class, Neji was flirting some girl. "Oh yeah, he seems really interested in me." Tenten mocked sincerity. Hinata blushed apologetically. Neji on the other hand looked up to see the bunned girl and became quick to end the conversation. When he tried to rush into his desk while still looking suave, his friends gave him a 'What the hell are you up to?' look. Then they saw Tenten and laughed at the guy. After that, Shikamaru and Naruto went back to their own topic but Sasuke was somewhat intrigued by his friend's out of character behavior.

"Neji," Sasuke said as he poked his best friend ", if you like what you see then don't hesitate. You know how the girls are begging to date you all the time. Although, i don't see why your peticular interest has to be so...plain." Neji chuckled and said "You're right. I should just ask her out already. I've got nothing to worry about, even _if_ we just barely met. You see, that was my issue. And what's that about her being plain?" It was Sasuke's turn to chortle a bit. "Well, look at her. She's not wearing any sort of makeup except for maybe...chapstick and her hairstyle has been the same since she got here two days ago. I mean, I guess it could be worse. She's at least wearing feminine clothing. She could be like that lesbian, Kyoko." Neji shook his head. He looked at the clock and saw that Kakashi sensei wasn't going to be there anytime soon so he continued to take advantage of this time. "I can't believe you're compairing her to a lesbian! She's got a very pretty face and I'm interested because she seems like fun telling by her quirkiness. And lets change the subject from unflashy people to the one of the flashiest...besides Ino san. Sakura san maybe?" Sasuke's face twitched. "So what about Sakura. Like I care anyway." he said with a cute little pout. "Quite the opposite, Sasuke. You and Sakura san have been friends since the beginning of time! Don't tell me your feelings for that girl aren't changing." "Well they aren't." Sasuke said ending the conversation as Kakashi walked in...finally. Before Sasuke sat down, he stuck his tongue out at Sakura. She on the other hand smiled and wave. He turned away before she could see him blush.

Next was P.E. for Tenten and Ino changed her schedule to be in it with her since Tenten said that she was pretty lonely already by herself. It was easy for Ino to do as an office aid dealing with schedule changes on a daily basis. At the moment the girls were in the locker room getting ready. "Did you know that Shikamaru is in the class too, Ino?" Tenten asked her. Ino, who was done tying her sneakers, looked up in surprise. "How could I not know that?" she inquired herself with alarm. With that she was in front of the mirror hanging on the wall in record time, primping to the extreme. This consisted of two swipes of blush, some lightly glittered eyeshadow, a dab of lipgloss, rolling of the shorts into shortshorts and a purple ribbon tied to the end of her long blonde braid.

"I take it you like him alot?" Tenten asked then got an earful. "Alot is definately the understatement of the year. When we were in 9th grade, he was a skinny, lazy pain in the ass and then I guess over the summer he went through a miracle transformation because he came back to 10th grade looking like a sexy beast!" (All of this, Tenten noticed, was said with a fire in her eyes^_^) "Then I found out that dumb Hiko skank liked him too and since we are uncannily similar in features, (Hiko also has long blonde hair and blue eyes.) I knew that i had to step up my game and out do her in every way possible. I mean, I wouldn't be able to take it if he chose her over me because she was just the better blonde. I'd rather, if he didn't pick me, he choose someone as hot as maybe a latina babe than someone I could've outdone." Ino took a breath after her heartfelt story. Tenten only smiled and said to her dramatic friend, "Ino, I think that you're even better and way more fun than a latina babe! If I was Shikamaru san, I'd pick you over Hiko or the latina." Ino smiled at this. An akward silence passed for a moment before Tenten motioned for them to get going.

Out on the field were a few girls and boys and then there was Shikamaru and Neji on the bleachers (looking totally yummy in white tshirts and black shorts*mmm* mamma like!). Tenten almost tripped when she noticed that Neji was waving them over to join them. "Look, Ino!" The girl who was originally making faces at Hiko and Rasa looked up and saw what she was talking about. "Totally!" Ino announced joyously and then made a victory face for Hiko to fume about.

(With the boys)

"Look, Neji! You attracted Ino as well." complained Shikamaru. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with her babbling on top of Hiko's later if she sees this and, ugh...too late cuz Hiko's already looking and mad so she is gonna attack me with unwanted affection lat-," "Ssshhh, Shikamaru! They're almost here...Hello girls. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a while." Neji was saying. Tenten replied with "Sure I guess we could." She and Ino sat down, Ino closer to Shikamaru (he's frowning that trademark frown of his) and Tenten by Neji.

"So do you ever think about our kiss in the play?" asked Neji with his head held high and smiling. 'Was he acting this cocky yesterday when we were talking?' Tenten thought to herself. 'People aren't ever who you think they are.' she finished in her head. He wasn't wrong though. Whenever she thought about the play, she imagined his silky hair brushing her cheek slightly and wonderful, pearly eyes gazing into hers. So yes she did think about it once or twice but decided to lie: "No, sorry I haven't." Neji responded with mock disappointment, "Aw, why not? That's ok though. I think you're cute anyway." Tenten's heart started to beat and she was thinking, 'Neji? Thinks I'm cute? No way! Awesome! High school god is interested in me for real!' and then she remembered he was flirting pretty heavily with all kinds of girls all day when he thought she wasn't looking. Her thoughts of delight instanly fell into a black realm. 'So he thinks he's gonna play me huh?' she thought and smirked outwardly. Then Neji, taking the smirk for a good sign, continued with, "So you want to go out with me?"

"Nah, no thanks." Neji's smile dropped. "Why not?" Tenten says "We barely know each other. And I can make a safe bet that you think I'm just another one of your little fans." Officially Tenten was ticked off and got up off the bleacher seat. "Now I'm gonna play some ball if you don't mind." With that, she turned away to walk down to the field. Neji was a bit abashed. There were a few things going on in his mind at that moment. These were: 1) 'Yes I do mind if you play ball because you're slightly dangerous.' 2) 'Can you read minds because I could swear you would really fall for my Neji-charm.' and 3) 'Damn you, Sasuke! You said that her barely knowing me wouldn't be a problem!'

Neji had never in his life been rejected so the usually sophisticated rich boy had his mouth hanging open and eyes portraying the surprise he was feeling was not a good sign (but no less funny) to Shikamaru. Ino had already excused herself to see what was up with her friend so Shikamaru asked him what went down. "She rejected me." he said shaking the silly face off him. "Don't sweat it. There's plenty of others better than her." Shikamaru said and then muttered to himself, "Maybe she _is_ a lesbian." Neji, hearing this said, "Thats not it! She just said that she's not like those other girls that like me. And I've got to agree that she definately is not. Oh, and we barely no each other...that damn Sasuke" he finished with more grumbling of Sasuke. The boy sighed. He did not like this experience.

"What did you and Ino san talk about?" Neji asked to change the subject. Shikamaru just shrugged though his mouth stayed down in its frown. "She started talking about how she got in the class because Tenten wanted her to and when she found out I was in this class, she was 'absolutely elated!'" he said and finished with a mockery of Ino's words and voice. "I have to say though, she looked good today. Well, better than Hiko. I bet it's troublesome to have a big red bruise on your face and have bright blonde hair to accent it." That made Neji smile and look at Hiko. She was now arguing with Ino who was throwing balls at her (not hard enough to hurt her, just to scare her off). Girls sure were something God had to be brave enough to create. Then Kurenai sensei (P.E. teacher) whistled for them to quit and everyone to go get gressed.

xoxo

Tenten caught up with Hinata since they were both heading to the same class for fifth period. They sat down when they got there and started to chat. "I asked my dad if I could have a sleepover the weekend after next on Saturday and he said yes so I really hope you could come." Hinata told Tenten. It sounded absolutely cool to her but then encountered some trouble with saying yes right away. "Hinata, I'd love to come but I have a problem." Hinata asked "What is it?" As she was playing with a hair that came loose from her buns, Tenten thought of a way to put this. She didn't want anyone to know her family situation quite yet. What would they think of her if they knew her mother didn't love her or Kyone? Then she said to Hinata, "That weekend my mother is going somewhere and my little sister would be home alone and she's only four. If I go, is it alright if I take her with me?" Hinata smiled. "Of course she can come if she'd like. I just love little kids!" Tenten was glad and mentally wiped the sweat off her brow at the fact that she fell for it. "Thanks, Hinata. You're great!"

And that's when she noticed it. The quietness of the room was almost too much. Yumi, whom Tenten would expect to be hopping from desk to desk hollering about the slaves or dynasties in the history book, was sitting quietly in her desk. The girl was a polar opposite from who she was yesterday. Yumi went from colorful to a flavorless black shirt and pants with white flats with no design. Her hair, instead of being full of bouncy purple curls, was flat, frizzy and the color seemed to not be as bright. The only thing that remained Yumi-like was there was a flower in her hair, but it wasn't a happy poinsettia. It was a sad, funeral like mourning lily. Tenten already felt bad but this was just dramatic! Although she didn't feel bad about getting the part as Aurora, she still felt very sorry for Yumi who lived and breathed the word 'acting'.

The lesson started and Tenten went through the entire time feeling miserable for Yumi. She planned to catch the girl after class and try to cheer her up. Well the bell rang and she was ready to set things right but the second she looked up to find Yumi, she was gone. 'Oh damn...' Tenten thought as she told Hinata that she would see her later. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Hinata asked suddenly embarrassed for prying. "Well, I'm gonna try and cheer up Yumi. She seems so down." she explained. "Yumi did act strange all day. I have her in second period so I know what you're talking about. That's very nice of you, I think that would make her perk up a bit. Tell me how it goes for you." Hinata finally said before they went seperate ways.

On her way to her own locker, Tenten saw Yumi by hers. 'Good! I don't have her for any other classes so this is my last chance.' she thought as she walked up to her. "Hey, Yumi. It's me, Tenten." "I know who you are!" Yumi snarled back. "You're the one who _stole_ that part from me." Yumi looked like she was holding back a wave of emotion. This made Tenten feel pretty bad. "Look," she said, "I got that part fair and square, but I think you were pretty good too. Don't feel so bad!" Then Yumi gave a look that sent a chill down Tenten's back and said, "Save it, girl. I don't need your sympathy but I will tell you this and listen well. You better watch your back! You'll pay and you'll be miserable so I'm just _warning_ you now. Watch...your..._back_." With that said, Yumi slammed her locker shut (which made Tenten jump slightly) and took off down the hall behind Tenten. Tenten gulped and then saw Hinata coming toward her from the direction in the hallway she was facing. "How did it go?" she asked cheerily. It took a second for Tenten's mind to unfreeze before she said, "Um, it went, uhh uh, well. It went well."

xoxo

Tenten went home that day with lots of thoughts in her head. She thought about her exam that she was sure she'd fail if she didn't study. Also Hinata's sleepover seemed to be exciting. Her old friends knew about her problems at home and didn't mind her bringing her sister, even when the girl was a mere baby. One day, depending on how close they become, she'll tell her friends but for now she'll just have to ask if Kyone can come with her every time. Then Tenten thought about Neji. He liked her! She wouldn't admit it to anyone except her new friends but she liked him back. He was so gorgeous! But if any guy liked her who was flirting all the time then they'd have to jump through hoops to prove their affection. And she knew he thought she was an easy target. What guy would know a girl for 3 days and ask her out thinking she'd say yes? Only him and his dumb friends! Tenten scowled as she took her script off of her desk to study. This then reminded her of the Yumi encounter. 'That girl sure was serious looking when she said those awful things. I only tried to make her feel better.' Tenten was thinking. 'She's so mean to make empty threats!' Tenten shrugged it off as she was practicing her lines. She forgot about it for the rest of the day but when she tucked Kyone and herself into bed, her thoughts went back to linger on the thought. 'What if she was serious?' was her last thought before she closed her eyes for the night.

xoxo

Ooooooo! I wonder what our little Yumi is gonna do! Well this chapter, I feel, is slightly different in that it has a bit more detail than the last two. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry once again to all the people who read it before and waited FOREVER for this update. I promise, it won't ever take that long again! This time my inspiration was **Hungry Like a Wolf by Duran Duran**. Strange inspiration as always:)


End file.
